Strength
by MangaSockAttack
Summary: Can Crona find the strength to beat his bully? T because I'm paranoid
1. Male

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**MSA: Ok, so I, personally, have a hard time reading stories about Crona for one reason. I, personally, am a firm believer that Crona is male and it's hard for me to read stories where he is female. I wrote this story twice. In one, Crona is male, in the second Crona is female. I believe that the story actually sounds better in the male one, and not just because I prefer male Crona. It's easier to confuse some of the pronouns in the female one.**

**Second note, if you haven't read to chapter 87 in the manga this contains some major spoilers. If you have only seen the anime and/or don't care about spoilers then feel free to read. You might want to take out the spaces in the link below and read that so it makes more sense.**

**souleater . wikia wiki/%22Just_a_Simple_Story_About_Killing_People%22**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, Soul Eater own don't I**

Crona woke up in the dark room. Black blood dripped from his nose and he shivered pushing himself farther into his corner. He knew it was his fault he was locked in the room. He was weak, he couldn't kill the little rabbit. Medusa had asked him to, she even demonstrated but he couldn't do it. He was weak.

Maybe, one day, he would be strong like Medusa.

***~***

Ragnarok burst out of his back.

"This is all your fault! Now I'm locked in this stupid room with you! Take this!" Ragnarok grabbed Crona's ear and twisted it hard.

"Ow! OW! That hurts please stop! Ow!" Crona had learned very young that telling Ragnarok to stop didn't work. He had to fight Ragnarok. Yet, Ragnarok was strong and Crona was weak. Crona always lost.

Maybe, one day, he could be strong like Ragnarok.  
**  
*~***

Then Crona met Maka. Maka was nice and kind. She was brave and cared about Crona. Maka had lots of friends she introduced them to Crona. They were all strong in their own way, but to Crona, Maka would always be the strongest. She stood up for him and for what she believed in.

Maybe, one day, he would be strong like Maka.****

*~*

When Medusa came back, Crona needed to be strong. He needed to stop her from spying on the DWMA. He could have done it, all he needed was to be strong. Strong, like Maka or Medusa or Ragnarok. All he had to do was say 'no', but he couldn't.

"I understand Lady Medusa." Crona said, feeling his will break.

Maybe, one day, he would be strong enough to say 'no'.****

*~*

Crona sat in his room and read the book. The stupid book about killing people. He needed to remember everyway. That would help him be strong. He turned the page.

_Cutting, bashing, bleeding, scalding, eating_

Crona could still remember Medusa reading him the book as he sat at her feet, urging Crona to remember. He could still remember all of the rabbits he was forced to practice on. Crona turned the page.

_Madness, decapitation, electrocution, gutting, brute force_

Brute force, Crona thinks, I have to be strong to do that one. I have to be strong like a Kishin should be.

Maybe, one day, I'll be strong enough to do that.****

*~*

Sitting at dinner, Crona couldn't stand it. She was smiling at him, talking to him, hugging him. That wasn't normal, no, that couldn't be normal.

"Stop, please, don't act like you care." Then he remembered. He remembered Maka standing up for Crona, Ragnarok hitting him and Medusa's iron will. He remembered their strength. He remembered the lesson he was taught at such a young age. He remembered that he had to be strong and fight.

Crona made Ragnarok transform, grabbed his hilt and stabbed Medusa. She fell to the floor blood pouring from her wound.

He was strong.

**MSA: Please, please, PLEASE review!**

**! #$%^&*(MSA)*&^%$# ! **


	2. Female

Crona woke up in the dark room. Black blood dripped from her nose and she shivered pushing herself farther into his corner. She knew it was her fault she was locked in the room. She was weak, she couldn't kill the little rabbit. Medusa had asked her to, she even demonstrated but she couldn't do it. She was weak.

Maybe, one day, she would be strong liked Medusa.

***~***

Ragnarok burst out of her back.

"This is all your fault! Now I'm locked in this stupid room with you! Take this!" Ragnarok grabbed Crona's ear and twisted it hard.

"Ow! OW! That hurts please stop! Ow!" Crona had learned very young that telling Ragnarok to stop didn't work. She had to fight Ragnarok. Yet, Ragnarok was strong and Crona was weak. Crona always lost.

Maybe, one day, she could be strong like Ragnarok.

***~***

Then Crona met Maka. Maka was nice and kind. She was brave and cared about Crona. Maka had lots of friends she introduced them to Crona. They were all strong in their own way, but to Crona, Maka would always be the strongest. She stood up for her and for what she believed in.

Maybe, one day, she would be strong like Maka.****

*~*

When Medusa came back, Crona needed to be strong. She needed to stop her from spying on the DWMA. She could have done it, all she needed was to be strong. Strong, like Maka or Medusa or Ragnarok. All she had to do was say 'no', but she couldn't.

"I understand Lady Medusa." Crona said, feeling her will break.

Maybe, one day, she would be strong enough to say 'no'.

Crona sat in her room and read the book. The stupid book about killing people. She needed to remember everyway. That would help him be strong. She turned the page.

_Cutting, bashing, bleeding, scalding, eating_

Crona could still remember Medusa reading her the book as she sat at her feet, urging Crona to remember. She could still remember all of the rabbits she was forced to practice on. Crona turned the page.

_Madness, decapitation, electrocuting, gutting, brute force_

Brute force, Crona thinks, I have to be strong to do that one. I have to be strong like a Kishin should be.

Maybe, one day, I'll be strong enough to do that.****

*~*

Sitting at dinner, Crona couldn't stand it. She was smiling at her, talking to her, hugging her. That wasn't normal, no, that couldn't be normal.

"Stop, please, don't act like you care." Then she remembered. She remembered Maka standing up for Crona, Ragnarok hitting her and Medusa's iron will. She remembered their strength. She remembered the lesson she was taught at such a young age. She remembered that she had to be strong and fight.

Crona made Ragnarok transform, grabbed his hilt and stabbed Medusa. She fell to the floor blood pouring from her wound.

She was strong.


End file.
